


Coffee Shop Quotes

by TheTacticianAlchemist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Pen Pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianAlchemist/pseuds/TheTacticianAlchemist
Summary: Yuya decides to go to a coffee shop to try to work on his assignment. Yuto's a barista who gives him a kind note, and Yuya decides to write back.Birthday fic for @BlueNeedle-Inu!
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya/Yuto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Coffee Shop Quotes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Danielle. I hope you like it! :D

Yuya grumbles to himself, staring at his laptop screen. The cursor of his word document blinks back at him from a blank page, as if taunting him.

“Stop doing that,” Yuya tells it, just barely able to hear his own words over the ambient music and the chatting of the other customers and employees in the coffee shop. “You don’t get to do that.”

It keeps blinking at him.

Yuya sighs and slaps his laptop closed, then lays his head on his arms. Maybe something will come to him if he rests.

“Um, excuse me…”

Yuya lifts his heavy head up, finding an apron-clad young man standing at his table, a drink in hand. He’s got spiky purple hair, darker clothes and black, studded bracelets and a choker, but… he’s biting his lip in a really adorable way, and his eyes are a shiny, pearly grey. His nametag reads _Yuto_.

“I hope you don’t mind, but… you seemed kind of down, so I refilled your drink,” he says, putting down the paper cup. “I didn’t know if you were leaving soon, so it’s in a to-go cup.”

Yuya, feeling much like that blank page he was looking at a moment ago, blinks up at this “Yuto" guy. “Um, thank you,” Yuya says finally. He pulls his wallet out. “Let me—"

“Oh, don’t worry,” the young man says. His cheeks go pink. “It’s on the house.”

Yuya blinks at him again. “Thanks…” He flushes a bit, then hurriedly pulls out his card. “But I insist. I mean it.”

Yuto hesitates, then finally takes the card. “I’ll be right back,” he says before going to the counter.

While he’s gone, Yuya puts his laptop in its case and stuffs it and his other supplies back in his bag. He figures he might as well go home…

“Here you are.” Yuto returns with the card and receipts, placing them on the table. “Um, have a good day,” he adds before turning and hurrying off. Yuya frowns, watching him go behind the counter and fumble with drink mixes and syrups.

Shrugging, Yuya looks back down and grabs the receipts. He signs the merchant copy and is about to crumple the personal one when he sees that there’s… writing on the back? He flips it over.

_You seem kinda down today. I hope things turn around!_

Yuya looks up and sees Yuto’s eyes for a split-second before the other man looks back at the syrup pump he’s cleaning. Yuya blinks, then looks back at the receipt. He taps his pen on the table, then decides, what the heck, he might as well write back.

_Thanks! Been having hw trouble._ He has to write small to keep from filling up the space too much, but he adds in a little smiley face. _Ty for the coffee!_

He gets up, leaving the receipts, then takes his belongings and coffee and smiles toward Yuto as he leaves, but Yuto’s helping another customer.

* * *

Once again, the cursor on the empty page blinks at Yuya, but this time, he’s not blankly staring back at it. He keeps glancing toward the counter, sneaking looks at Yuto. For some reason, he can’t quite get the young barista out of his head. He had been so nice the other day, and the note was sweet…

Sweet? Yuya blushes when he realizes what he thought. He glues his eyes back to the empty word doc and painstakingly types in _It was a dark and stormy night._

Then he promptly erases it and closes his laptop.

Remembering Yuzu’s advice about some people being able to focus better with pen and paper, he takes out the small, empty spiral notebook she gave him and opens it up to the first page.

Taps his ballpoint against the page.

Laments his lot in life.

_This sucks_ , he writes down, sighing. _I don’t know the first thing about creative writing and the prof wants us to write a piece? What does that even mean? The rubric’s annoying too :c_

Yes, he actually does write the emoji, complete with some other pouty and angry faces drawn around it.

_I heard all the good writers go to coffee shops but I guess that doesn’t help anything either. At least the ~~bareesta~~ barista Yuto guy tried to give me a free coffee the other day and he wrote a nice thing for me on my receipt. He seems nice. _

Yuya, now thoroughly stumped on anything else he could write, pushes the notebook and pen away from him and sips moodily on his iced tea. Then he blows a few bubbles and finally, his pout turns into a small smile.

He glances toward the counter and catches Yuto looking at him.

* * *

“Um, excuse me…”

Yuya’s rummaging around in his backpack, trying and failing to find his spiral notebook. Where the _hell_ had he put it…?

“Yuya, is it? Sorry, I remember your name from your card.”

Yuya looks up to see Yuto standing in front of him. There’s a chocolate smudge on his cheek and Yuya’s eyes train on it, and he thinks that it looks really cute on his somewhat pale face.

Then, realizing he hasn’t spoken, he stammers, “U-uh, yeah, that’s me?”

“I think this is yours?” Yuto holds out the small spiral notebook. “I think it fell out of your bag when you left last time. I would’ve tried to bring it to you, but there was no contact info inside or anything.” A small blush dusts his cheeks.

“O-oh, thank you!” Yuya takes the notebook, his fingers accidentally brushing Yuto’s. He feels his own cheeks going a little hot, too. “I didn’t realize I’d lost it.”

Yuto smiles, a soft expression that, were Yuya not sitting, would’ve made his knees weak. “Well, I’m glad I got it back to you.” He stands there for a moment, then lifts his hand in a little wave. “Um, sorry, but I have to get back on my shift.”

“Ah, um, thanks again,” Yuya says, giving a wave back and feeling very shy all of a sudden. He gets out a pen and opens up the notebook, figuring he might as well look at something that’s not completely blank—then pauses.

There’s writing below his, in neater, somewhat thicker script.

_I’m sorry I read this, but I was looking for your contact information. I hope I’m not overstepping anything, but I wondered about you a little bit because I noticed you were new to the store. I see that it’s because of your writing class, right? It sounds rough._

_I’m not a writer myself, but I hear that it helps to write about things that you’re interested in. I mean, I don’t know what the assignment is, but if I could write about anything I’d like, I’d probably write about music or architecture, or maybe even duel monsters if they’d let me. Haha._

_~~Thank you~~ I’m glad that I could help you even a little bit the other day, though. _

_P.S. Yes, my name is Yuto._

Yuya glances up toward the counter, and he _swears_ Yuto is biting his lip before he looks away.

Oh, God. Even this little bit, and Yuya can feel himself… _losing_ himself over this guy.

Yuya takes a breath… then starts to write back.

_Don’t worry about it! I didn’t really write anything personal anyways and it’s not like I keep a ~~dia~~ journal. Nah I’m just stuck on what to write for my project. Prof wants it to be fiction of some kind and I dunno what to do. _

He draws a stick figure there, shrugging.

_I like duel monsters too! We should duel sometime. I carry my deck everywhere. Also I don’t know anything about architecture but I like theater. I’m just not the playwright person, I’m the actor person. I’ll figure out something I guess._

_Nice to meet you, Yuto. I’m Yuya, in case you forgot._

He draws a winking face, then puts down his pen and opens up his laptop. This time, he’s able to type bit by bit, with a small idea in mind.

* * *

When Yuya finally gets up to go, he casts Yuto a little smile and a wave (which Yuto, flustered, returns), but leaves the notebook behind.

Yuto delivers his coffee to his table, along with the notebook. Yuya smiles at him. “Thanks.”

Yuto is completely red. “No problem,” he says before making as dignified an escape as possible.

Eagerly, Yuya reads.

_Hi, Yuya. Did you really forget this notebook again?_

_Anyway, yes, I assume fiction is hard. I… actually have tried to write some poetry and lyrics, but they’re awful. I don’t envy you about this class._

_Maybe you can write about an actor? Then you would be writing about what you know._

_Also, I would love to duel sometime. But usually my breaks aren’t long enough for something like a duel. Thank you for asking, though._

_Yuto_

* * *

_Then one time, why don’t I stay until your shift ends and we can duel? Unless you have to hurry out._

_Also wow!!! That’s so cool. I mean I can memorize poetry and ~~soleil~~ soliloquies for practice and performances and stuff but actually writing them? No way. Even if you think it’s bad, I’m sure they’re better than you think. _

Yuya draws another happy, smiling face.

_By the way, I actually did start writing about an actor just before you suggested it! But seeing your suggestion gives me more ideas. I don’t think this will be anything amazing but at least I can do it now, I think. Thanks!_

_Yuya_

* * *

This time, as Yuya’s getting his coffee from the counter, Yuto’s cleaning up some of the tables and chairs in the shop. He leaves the notebook in Yuya’s usual spot.

_Thank you, but still, I don’t think my writing is any good. I haven’t written anything in a long time, anyway. I kind of think of it as teenage angst, honestly. I’m much happier with the drawings I’ve done for my architecture classes._

_I’m glad my suggestion seems to be helping your creative process. I’d like to read it when you’re done if you don’t mind. I mean, no worries if you say no. I understand._

Then, in a hurried scrawl in blue ink:

_I get off at 4_

Yuya smiles, then settles into his chair more comfortably. He’s going to be there for an extra hour or two after all, depending on how their duel goes.

“You sure don’t pull any punches,” Yuya says as he gathers up his cards. He smiles at Yuto. Sans an apron, Yuto is still very, very cute, and Yuya wonders what he looks like when he’s wearing clothes that aren’t meant to get coffee spills and syrup stains on. Something stylish for sure, and sharp, maybe something that shows off his collarbone…

“I always give it my all when I duel,” Yuto says, blushing a bit. “But you did amazing, Yuya. You really came back at the end and wiped me out.”

Yuya winks. The praise makes his chest swell a bit. “You put up a good fight, but I still won.”

“Ah…” Yuto looks down at the table and busies himself with putting his cards away. His cheeks have become even redder. “Thank you.” He puts his deck away completely, then stands. “Um, sorry, will you watch my bag? I have to run to the bathroom before I head home.”

Yuya nods. “Sure, go ahead.”

“Thanks,” Yuto says, then heads off. As soon as he’s out of sight, Yuya whips out the notebook and writes.

_I’ll show you what I write for class if you show me some of your old writing. Or your drawings! We can do it at the same time so it’s fair._

_Dueling you was fun today c:_

He slaps the notebook closed and slides it across toward Yuto’s backpack. He hears the bathroom door click as it opens, and in a panic, he leaps to his feet and gathers his things.

“Yuya?” Yuto comes up beside him, frowning in a puzzled way, and _God_ , is he cute. “Is something the matter?”

Yuya shakes his head. “Yes. I mean—” He nods. “No. Ah!” He takes a breath. “I mean…. I just have to get going.” He sighs and gives Yuto a smile. “I’ll see you later.”

Yuto nods slowly, taking in the information, and then smiles. Even though the smile isn’t wide, it lights up his whole face, like he’s making a genuine promise in return. “See you, Yuya.”

* * *

The reply Yuto gives him is this:

_I had fun too. I’d love to duel you again. Let me know when you have the time. I’d like to win this time, though, so I’ll come at you with everything I’ve got._

_Also, I suppose that’s fair. Although I’d be more comfortable showing you my drawings. But I’m glad to know that you’re so interested._

When Yuya catches his eye, Yuto’s cheeks turn pink, but there’s a smile on his lips. Yuya’s smiling too.

* * *

“Yuto?”

Yuto, sans apron, stops in mid-step. “Oh, Yuya?” He comes closer to his table. “I thought you left already. Sorry, they put me out back to check the stock and everything, so I didn’t know you were still here.”

Yuya smiles, but his heart’s thumping in his chest. “Don’t worry.” He swallows, then pats the table. “Sit and join me for a bit?”

“Ah… Okay.” Yuto nods, the soft-but-shy smile returning, and he sits down. “Something up? Did you want to duel again?”

“Ah, well… I wanted to show you something I wrote.” Yuya scratches his cheek. “Is that okay? It’s really short though. Um, _really_ short.”

Yuto’s smile widens a bit. “Yeah, of course. What is it?”

Willing his fingers not to shake, Yuya pulls the notebook out of his bag and opens to the most recent page. He holds it in front of him, trying to breathe evenly. Then, finally, he turns it around and slides it over toward Yuto.

_Do you want to go out with me?_

Yuto freezes. He glances up, then back down again, gaze skimming over and over the words. Yuya bites his lip.

Yuto swallows, then looks up. “Do you have a pen, Yuya?”

Yuya startles, not expecting that, and he fumbles in his bag for a pen. “Y-yeah, here.” He hands it over.

“Thank you.” Yuto smiles, then writes something below Yuya’s line. After a moment, he turns the notebook around and slides it back over.

Yuya’s lips spread wide.

_Yes._


End file.
